ranma rise of the futa vampire queen
by flood grave
Summary: ranma fell into a different poll this time
an i do not own Ranma 1/2 or Tenchi and sailor moon if i did ranma would not be clueless or weak against anyone and actually put up a fight against akane's or the other girls abuse.

 **vampire talking / ranma talking**

normal talking

 _letter / massage_

It was a dark and stormy evening in the bayankala mt. range south of mt. kensei in the qinghai province of china. A man and his son were searching for the legendary training ground of jensenkyo in hopes of mastering their arts.

hiya pop how long will it take us to get there i'm soaked to the bone? quit your yacking boy you sound like a girl!

Ahh come on pop can't i ask a simple question with out you insulting my manhood just once? and besides how come i'm holding all the stuff and your just holding a stupid map? i bet you don't even know where we are because not one of use knows a lick of chinese and another thing..

quiet boy we are here.

huh?

they came upon a large valley covered in a near over a hundred thousand pool some covered by planks of wood.

WELL COME ON BOY WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR GET UP HERE?

came a shout from atop one of the numerous bamboo polls that littered the area.

I don't know pop something does not feel right with this place.

STOP ACTING LIKE WEAK GIRL AND GET UP HERE RANMA.

GRRRR I SHOW YOU WHO'S A WEAK GIRL WHEN I TYE YOU INTO A PRITZIL !

OH KIND SIRS VERY BAD IF YOU FALL IN SPRING! yelled a chinese man wearing a chinese military uniform and hat

Ranma landed a kick on his father.

the man landed in side one of the many pools.

oh dear he landed in spring of drowned panda very tragic tale of panda that drowned 1200 year ago who ever fall in take body of panda!

Huh what do you mean?

SIR THESE SPRINGS ARE CURSED LOOK OUT! he yelled as a panda came at ranma

Crack SPLASH? OH NO NOT THE 50,000 YEAR SPRING OF DROWNED VAMPIRE QUEEN I AM OUT OF HERE.

IN SIDE MINDSCAPE

Huh were am I

 **Why hello my fair child.**

Huh wh..who are you? stuttered ranma feeling a very powerful aura comeing from the woman before him she was at stood at the hight of 6'0 ft 11inch with crimson red hair that waved down to her butt a ruby incrusted curculet adorned the crown of her head and she had on ancient chinese bodice with gold and silver twin dragons snaking around her waist up to her d cup breasts as well as panty's and guarder-belt over all she was almost naked but that was not the only noticeable thing a massive bulge filled the panties cleary indicating she was not just female but male as well.

 **me my name is aku no shi.**

evil death?

yes wild horse but if are names is what we are then you should be afraid but you are not. interesting for a former mortal soul.

former?

 **yes former you have just been granted what most people covet immortality never-dieing, un-ageing, un-yeilding to time**.

how?

 **you fell into my watery grave my dear a magical watery grave at that! but?**

But what?

 **but that is my gain you see i live again in you my daughter.**

DAUGHTER WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAUGHTER?

 **HO HO HO HO HO our souls a merging that is why i say daughter take a look in that puddle over there if you don't beleave me see for your self.**

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME TELL ME as she stared at an exact mini copy of the woman in front of her in the pool of water.

 **that my dear is a soul pool it shows your true form right now are bodies and minds are becoming one that is why i am speaking too you right now you are becoming a vampire queen.**

VAMPIRE! ME OH KAMI WHY ME?

 **sssh child it is ok!**

OK OK THIS IS NOT OK A VAMPIRE IS THE WORSE CURSE ANYONE CAN GET I CAN NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN AND I HAVE TO DRINK BLOOD!

 **I SAID QUIET YOUNG ONE yelled the vampire queen hmmm better now you are different then most vampires that being**

 **1\. you can't die ever unless you fall in an uncursed spring like i did but i think it unlikely there is such a spring anymore here and you can regenerate any lost part of your body it still hurts but it is a miner thing it will just turn to blood and shadow and come back.**

 **2\. blood craving is only for vampires that were cursed by god or kami and i was born as the first true vampire for i am a daughter of lilith and now you are my daughter hince no blood drinking unless you want to i did a few times in my life but it was for fun nothing more**

 **3\. you can turn others into true vampires as well instead of a curse it is a blood gift given to those that truely deserve it**

 **4\. like lilith we can give birth to or if you prefer impregnate women with more of our race or we can have mortal child with a long life span but they will die in the end.**

 **5\. transformation is as easy as thinking what you want to be. but you can only transform into anything you drink the blood of wether it animal or human. but we can become as mist, a wraith or my favorite shadow.**

 **6\. you can eat souls as well due to being the offspring of the first humans who mind you were born from divine beings lilith the daughter of the devil and god.**

the devil and god had a daughter?

 **yes god is a woman after all the asians and japanese got the right for once.**

 **and now you know their true names lucifer and edith**

edith? that is gods name?

 **yes who do you think the garden of eden and lilith were named after? eden was god's garden after all and lilith lucifer and god's daughter. Take the l and i from lucifer turn the e into an i add a l an finish the last three letters of edith and there you got lilith.**

so does this mean god is my great grandma or somethin?

yes in a way but just call her gram gram it helps now that she knows i'm back but frist lets take care of that fear of yours.

what fear i not afraid of nothing.

oh how about cats.

d d did you just sa cats!?

yes cats after all we can't have a fear like that it would be un-bearable so we take care of it now.

h h how?

simple see that pit over there to your right that is a representation of the fear but it is actually very easy to take care of the point of it all is will power and mental strength just pounce on the sprite that is in there and eat its soul.

you mean i am possessed by a sprite?

yes a demon to be procise but just like all sprites we can eat them now go teach that over grown flee bag what a true vampire queen can do.

 **Time skip two hours mind scare time**

 **there now how do you feel?**

 _ **stronger more powerful wh-what is up with my voice?**_

 **That my dear is the power of the true neko-ken and the merging of our souls four us it has been five hours but in reality it has only been a second so once the merge is complete you will start to remember things you have forgotten like your mother and ucchan not to mention the other fianc`ees.**

 _ **FIANC`EES?**_

 **Yes fianc`ees as i more then one but to me that is not a bad thing after all i crave women as much as i crave men lucky you its is just women after all their is nothing better then the suppilness of the female flesh which when we merge you will know all there is to know about a woman and how to please her from my memories in essence you will become an alpha predator when it comes to sex but the is not the only good thing about is that our sperm is 1000% potent any woman be she sterile or potent would get pregnant with just one drop of it so be ready to be a mother soon.**

 _ **a mother don't you mean father?**_

 **No i mean a mother our breasts already produce milk for them and it along with our love juice is a very potent aphrodisiac for adults but the milk is highly nutritious to our offspring plus looking at your blood i see that you are my great great grand daughter no less.**

 _ **what we are related by blood.**_

 **yes i had four daughters one Akasha no shi who was cursed to become of the blood clan and eve of the earth clan luna of the moon clan and lilium of the lust clan.**

 _ **blood , earth , moon and lust clan?**_

 **vampires , humans , were wolves and succubi.**

 _ **so you are the mother of eve addams wife!**_

 **Yes and many more you see in order for eve to be born i had sex with my sister pandora.**

 _ **ehh? incest yuck.**_

 **Ha it was normal for that back then if you must know how do you think there are so many humans running around they don't just pop out of thin air now do they god made everything from something just so you know and we are not god so we had to do it the old fashion way through the hips i know it is hard to under stand but that is a fact of life we all came from some were and here is the plus side of things you are descended from all four of my daughters quiet the hybrid if i might add.**

 _ **eeh? hybrid me you mean i am a monster not human?**_

 **Oh you did not know hmm i guess it is all been lying dormant in the blood ether way you are a true vampire now and all the gifts that you blood has are part of your transformation ability's witch means faster strength, speed and reflexs.**

 _ **so your telling me i'll become a more powerful version of you.**_

 **yes more or less no weakness at all and not above tasting the forbidden fruit for you it will be impossible not to mention the vampire and succubus natural charm and lust enhancement ability's you will become a walking sex goddess on earth.**

 _ **so what now?**_

 **Now we merge our souls it was nice meeting you daughter.**

 _ **you to mother!**_

 _ **L**_ **o** _ **n**_ **g** _ **l**_ **i** _ **v**_ **e t** _ **h**_ **e** _ **v**_ **am** _ **p**_ **ire** _ **q**_ **ueen.**

 **Back in the real world**

SPLASH? OH NO NOT THAT SPRING I AM OUT OF HERE.

Bubble bubble ka-boom

 **At last i am reborn free to walk the earth again but what will be a suitable name let's see hmmm? Akuma no ranma it's perfect what do you think old man or should i say panda you know i don't care i like it now scene you helped unlock my powers i won't drain you dry no i think it's best to leave you to mommy nodoka or the local amazons witch do you prefer after all you did promise a man among men to mommy dear and i can't die because i am immortal so what do you say panda care to tell mommy that you made your son a woman among women instead.**

flip now see here boy flip i don't know what make's you think you can treat me like this but your are asking for it.

 **and what can you do old fur ball i know a lot more deadly fighting style's then you now including the yamisenkin ryu.**

flip you know the yamisenkin how? flip i never taught you that!

 **no but the vampire who's soul i merged with knew it.**

cue paling panda

 **not to mention 500,000,000 other ryu from ancient egypt , rome , greece ,china ,japan ,atlantis ,lemuria , mu , eldorado ,amazonia , themiscyra and many more.**

cue fainting panda

 **now to find my sisters in arms and a possible mate or 10**

 **joketsuzoku 1 day later**

great grandma how did a man get put in cage?

that my child is because he is crazy he went mad my child talking about a demon coming back to life he is from the hut outside the valley of cursed springs i think someone just scared him pretty badly that is all he should be normal in a few days after he see's a healer to discern his fear. xia pu you are up against do wel for the village championship.

hmm it seems we have another guest here and she seems very powerful and is that a panda looks beat up hmmm i feel the power of jusenkyo on one and the other seems to have been cursed permanently but how?

 **come on old man if you no what is good for you and don't touch nothing hmmm yes i feel my powers return the well of chi must be here in the village my old friend does serve me well get it well hahahaha.**

 **hmm what goes on here a tornament oh joy i wonder if i can get in on it i will lose on purpose though i will win a aiqi.**

 **Hey didn't i tell you not to touch nothing .**

hei, ni zhe shi gansheme chi wo de jiangjin (hey what are you doing eating my prize) said a purple haired amazon

 **name ruguo zhe shi suoyou ni danxin wo tiaozhan ni zhandou wo na jiang shi wo de wo shule, wo zhule yi dun fan hetong (well if that is all your worried about i challenge you to a fight i win then prize is mine i lose i cook you a meal deal) said ranma**

shi (yes)

both fighters jumped on the log

zhanshi zhengzhuangdaifa kaishi (fighters ready begin)

same as canon until the end were ranma lost

 **well looks like i lost now how about that**

you speak japanese asked the purple haired amazon

 **shi (yes)and i speak mandarin i can teach you if you like**

this one name xia pu.

 **hmmm shampoo a cute name indeed.**

ass the to girls were talking the great grandma was watching them until the they saw the redhead get up and walk in a very ancient amazon way that sent alarm bells going to high alert.

 **By the goddess diana's decree under the laws of my sister hippolyta i give you the kiss of unity my wife as she kisses xia pu who was in a trance**.

hault shouted what appeared to be a dried up monkey on with a walking stick.

how do you know that decree outsider?

 **and who are you may i ask**?

i am koron amazon elder of joketsuzoku now i demand you tell me how you know our ancient right of marriage between women no one has practiced that in 50,000 years.

(must have stopped when i disappeared) thought ranma

 **I know the custom because i am the one who made it said ranma**

you are a lier the one who made the custom is long dead drowned in the springs of sorrow so tell me who are you outsider and why have you bound my great great granddaughter to you by that spell

 **spell ha it is only marriage rights and you know it but i will humor you i am the mother of blood, earth, moon, and lust the aku no shi of ancient japan i am alkaia of themiscyra**

a bold claim of a dead persons name do you have proof?

 **does the village hold my well of chi**? gasp how do you know of the well of chi it is the greatest guarded secret of our village no one but the elders know of the secret of the well

the wells magic is apart of me as long as i live its magic stays alive.

i see the well keep your sprit from passing on.

 **no that was jensenkyo alone its powers know no limits**.

i see.


End file.
